


Haught for Teacher

by lesbanese (vouloir)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vouloir/pseuds/lesbanese
Summary: Waverly teaches Nicole about revenants





	Haught for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this while season 1 was airing so oops, also got a little tired of looking at it.  
> title from Van Halen but with a little spelling change ;)

Another oddly quiet day at Purgatory, not a demon attack in sight which only furthers Wynonna's suspicions, the hurried pacing in front of the bar at Shorty's as she rambles to Waverly, and Peacemaker hitting her thigh in the holster. Her shift was nearly over, seconds felt like forever and she couldn't wait to see Nicole. 

"Any particular reason why you came down here to bother me?" Waverly asks, breaking a cap off a beer bottle, and sliding it down to her sister. "What's wrong with wanting to have a lovely convo with my baby sister?" she states as a matter of fact. 

"Is that what we're calling it?" She quirks an eyebrow, rests her elbows onto the bar. Wynonna chugs half the bottle, makes a disgruntled face over the taste. Waverly totally believes drinking beer is a social construct, even Doc might agree. "I need you to do that research thing you're soooo good at. We still got two more of those bastards to kill." She tries to flip the bottle cap and fails miserably, winks at the man beside her who gives Waverly an unamused look. 

"You didn't even ask how I'm doing," Waverly couldn't mask the hurt in her voice. 

"Please, I need your help," Wynonna says as she saunters off or as gracefully as she ever could, tripping over her own foot and even the doorway.  
Waverly knows that's as much of an apology she'd ever get. 

 

***

 

Waverly rifles through her box of research, notes, and whatever else that would aid Wynonna with revenant hunting, specifically who to target next. Their conversation still lingers in her mind but decides to not bring it up (total mood killer). She scrunches her face in thought and the arm around her bare midriff tightens. 

"What are you thinking about?", Nicole's voice is low and slivery at the admission. Waverly was sitting on her lap, feet dangling from the floor, knees grazing the desk.  
"I was just thinking about how we're in Sheriff Nedley's office... doing this.." She gestures down to the wire peaking from the hem of jean shorts and spilling over her thigh, leading right to a controller in Nicole's hand. She feels the vibrator nestled inside her, hell it's been there during her entire shift at Shorty's, completely dormant, its wires coiled in the jut of her hip, watching Nicole unravel it was too surreal to be foreplay. It only made Waverly all the more frustrated and desperate; no way would she confess to Nicole, at least not yet despite the persistent ache demanding of attention. 

She feels Nicole smirk against her neck. "Remember when we kissed in here?" she continues, leaning back further into Nicole. "It's all I think about, Waves," she confesses, resting her chin on Waverly's shoulder, "especially when I'm alone." Waverly moves her hand from the desk, down to grip Nicole's thigh from beneath hers. "Oh yeah? Wanna tell me what happens when you do?" She tries to turn and face Nicole, but the woman kept her pinned between the desk and herself. 

"I think you should tell me more about these revenants, after all that's what we came here to do." She laughs at the ever growing irritation Waverly fails to mask, instantly missing the heat of her hand as it moves back onto the desk. "They're sort of like demons..." she pauses at a little click noise which suddenly felt like the loudest sound in the room, never mind her own heavy breathing as the dull vibrations move against a growing wetness, "I mmean they totallyyy are demons... from hellll..." Waverly doubles over the desk, her chest heaving and hands gripping her notes, crumpling them. She certainly felt embarrassed at how intense and quick her reaction was. Nicole senses just that, she murmurs reassurance with a kiss to a shoulder. "You can only get riddd of themmm permanently with Peacemaker... ohhh god Nicole!!!" She was far too wet to be teased especially with a faltering mood, the vibrations doing the trick but not quite hitting where she truly needed most. Nicole was practically giggling behind her, the arm around Waverly's waist shifts. 

"What else can you say about them?" Nicole murmurs, hand trailing further down until it rests between the other woman's legs. She can feel the warmth radiating there and groans.  
Waverly grinds her hips down and Nicole meets her thrusts. "Can I?" she asks for permission, hand now resting above the waistband. Waverly eagerly nods, helping Nicole shove her hand underneath until she's touching her directly. Waverly moans, her hips sloppily moving as much as the desk would allow.

"Baby," Nicole whispers against her ear, she places a kiss there. Waverly leans back to kiss her fully on the lips, the angle awkward enough to draw out laughter. She lets out a breathy noise as Nicole enters her and toys with the vibrator. She could hear just how wet she is, how Nicole's dexterous fingers move and that only goads her further, uncaring of the bruises that will probably develop on her knees from hitting the desk. "Please! Nicole!", she's begging and tugging the woman's hand up to her breast. Nicole knows she's close, the passionate desperation coming from Waverly is intoxicating and just as she was about to quicken the pace of her fingers, the door swings open.

"Ay Nedley!!! Do you got any-", Wynonna's voice filters through the room. Nicole pushes the chair backwards nearing tipping over to allow for Waverly to stand up. Wynonna pauses, looks over to her sister who can barely stand up, hair in a tussle, and fly all the way open then Nicole in a similar manner causing them both to shift below her gaze. The vibrator's controller drops on the floor with a loud clack and Wynonna's eyes grow wide. "Uhhh I'll be outside yeah?", she utters, briskly walking away. "Oh my god!", Waverly exclaims, embarrassment flooding her mind, "I gotta go after her!" 

She forgets about the wire dangling out of her shorts and Nicole grabs her arm. "There's no way you're going out like that, Waves," she gestures towards it and Waverly blushes.

"Oh right yeah. Um I'll deal with it," Waverly responds then kisses Nicole, reluctantly pulling away. 

***

Wynonna takes a bite that's much too large out of a powdered doughnut, it dusts over her lips and spills into the snow below. She can hear Waverly approaching by all the huffing and she sinks further against Doll's truck. "Wynonna, can I please explain-" Waverly begins, anxiety honing in on her.

"Hey, for all I know she was tying your shoe," Wynonna interrupts, voice muffled slightly from the doughnut. 

"Wynonna!," Waverly punches her sister's shoulder. 

"Hey! Watch it! Why don't swing at those revenants with that?" She raises her arms up in defense but Waverly looks defeated and  
immediately knew she needs to comfort her sister.  
"Baby girl, does she make you happy? Obviously the intro to your relationship could have totally been less you know uh down under but that's not the point, your happiness is," Wynonna says. Waverly smiles at that and says, "It isn't how I wanted you to find out but yes she does make me happy." She pulls Wynonna into a hug who eagerly returns it. "She really likes those muffins of yours," she teases and immediately puts her arms up in defense, bracing herself for another punch. 

"You got anymore jokes under that belt that would totally make peacemaker run away?" Waverly scoffs, hands on her hips. 

Wynonna lets her arms drop, "At least put up a sign that says gone diving next time," and Waverly goes in for another punch. 

"You're insufferable but I love you," she affirms. Wynonna pulls her into another hug, "I love you too."


End file.
